A new start
by Luftwaffe1669
Summary: It has been a year since the attack on Geonosis and the start of the clone wars. Anakin Skywalker, still a padwan has had trouble and is now separated from his secret wife Padme Amidala. Anakin is heart broken but when he least expects it someone new enters his life for ether better or worse.


**Disclaimer: Obviously I do NOT OWN Star wars, all rights belong to George Lucas.**

**Authors note: Okay so let me get one thing strait… I do not follow the 2008-2014 clone wars; I follow the classic ORIGINAL 2003-2005 clone wars miniseries. If you have not watched it's on YouTube full and in HD. Another thing, this is my first public fanfic so if there are errors or punctuation issues PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I would love to hear your comments on the story, YOU ARE ALLOWED TO CRITIQUE MY WORK I DON'T MIND, IT HELPS. Again its my first public fanfic so it might not be great but I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: someone lost & found**

A 19 year old boy named Anakin Skywalker was in his chambers deep in meditation. In front of him levitating was his chrome finished lightsaber. He was deep in thought trying to understand everything that had just happened in the last week.

"She knew this would be a problem!" "She said she was prepaid to accept the consequences!" "THE RISKS!"

Anakin then lost his concentration and his lightsaber clattered to the floor. He opened his eyes, he took a couple of deep breaths and put his face in his hand and made a loud groan. Then there was the familiar beeping tone of the door.

"ANAKIN!" Said an irritated obi wan voice behind it.

"ANAKIN!, WE HAVE A COUNCIL MEETING! WHY HAVE YOU BEEN LOCKED UP IN YOUR DAMN ROOM! YOUR UPSET!, I CAN SENCE IT! ANAKIN! I WANT TO HELP YOU! PLEASE! COME OUT OR LET ME ENTER!

Anakin took a couple deep breaths and a second to compose himself. He then walked over and reluctantly opened the door. A man with a bearded face stated back at him through glassy blue eyes.

"Finally bloody time you opened the door"

Said obi wan a little more timidly at the sight of the broken looking expression painted on Anakin's face.

"I'm sorry master..."Anakin's voice cracked.

"I... I just have been troubled these past few days that's all."

"Anakin let us discuss this in your chamber alright."

Said obi wan as he led Anakin by the shoulder inside and closing the door behind him.

Anakin and obi wan sat not speaking to each other for quite some time until obi wan finally broke the silence.

"There's only one emotion that could upset a man that much..."

There was another minute of silence.

"I know the feeling Anakin it has happened to me as well"

. Really? With who!? Anakin snapped, then, realizing what he had done looked away from obi wan. Obi wan smirked a bit but then went back to a placid expression when he saw the look on Anakin's face.

"Who was she Anakin?"

Anakin took a deep breath.

She... It wa...

Obi wan raised his eyebrows.

PADMÉ OK!? IT WAS PADMÉ.

Tell me the whole story Anakin.

And Anakin did, he told obi wan how he and Padmé got married secretly and about how she said she couldn't live in secret anymore and left him.

"Anakin... You know it's against the code..."Said obi wan.

YES! I KNOW THAT! Blurted Anakin.

Anakin... I never even suspected yo..

"YES MASTER I KNOW IT WAS A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS!"

Anakin then took a deep sighed,

"Master... I'm sorry I'll never fall for any one like that again."

"Anakin, its ok I won't tell anyone but just be careful, love can tear the strongest people apart'

." Thank you master.'

Let's head to the meeting said obi wan brushing his robes as he stood up.

"Yeah, ok let's go"

said Anakin and master and padwan left the room. On the way to the council room obi wan expectantly spoke.

"It's funny, Jedi always seem to fall for representative figures."

Anakin turned to him in surprise.

"What do you mean master, wait, are you sayi...

"Forget I said that" obi wan said cutting him off. As they entered the council room.

It has been a week and a half since the meeting with obi wan about and Anakin was now in the Jedi archives browsing for info on new lightsaber technics his master had been instructing him on. He stuck an uploading device into a port hole of one of the main frames and got the info he needed. He though there was no reason that he couldn't examine it In His own quarters so he stuck it in his robes. He then proceeded to leave the archives but as he turned to exit he bumped into a person going the opposite direction and they both toppled to the ground hitting it with a deafening thud. Anakin, with his quick senses, automatically sprang back up. He then turned to face the other person that fell. There, on the ground, was a young woman. She wore a purple embroidered hooded cloak that fell to the floor and under that a long black dress that also did the same.  
She had olive tinted skin, black diamond shaped tattoos on her hands and across the bridge of her nicely shaped nose. And lastly the most stunning sea blue eyes he had ever seen. He starred at her and she starred back. This went on for a couple of seconds until Anakin snapped out of his daze.

"Sorry" He said as he extended a hand toward her to help her to her feet.

"Oh no I should be saying the same" She said as she grabbed his hand and was lifted too her feet. She took a second to straighten out her robes and then turned back to Anakin.

"My apologies" she said in an accented voice while slightly bowing

"I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, something I should do as a Jedi.

"Something my master tells me a little too often "Mumbled Anakin.

The girl smiled a bit at this low key remark.

"Oh!, my apologies as well as it was my fault too "Anakin exclaimed.

"Well I guess we can both agree that it was both out faults" Said the girl

"Yes I do agree with that" Exclaimed Anakin. There were a few moments of silence and nervous energy until the girl stuck out her hand.

"Barriss, Barriss Offee, Jedi padwan."

Anakin took her hand and shook.

"Anakin Skywalker, Jedi padwan as well,

They let go

"Do you happen to be Jedi master Luminaras padwan?"

"Oh yes" Said Barriss

"And you must be master obi wand padwan?"

"Indeed I am" Anakin said with a sly grin.

"Well I figured as much" Barriss said a little mockingly but playfully as well.

"What's that supposed to mean? "Said Anakin a little taken aback. Barriss chucked a bit,

"Oh nothing"Barriss said while looking down at her feet.

"Well anyway I best be getting back, my master will kill me if I don't study these technics. It was nice meeting you Barriss"

Anakin turned away but as he did he heard Barriss pipe up.

"Wait!"

She jogged to catch up with him.

"I made you fall, so it is my duty as a Jedi that I must escort you too your quarters to examine if you are alright"

"Well I don't mind having a bit of company" so together they walked to Anakin's quarters.

On the way they didn't talk much, yet, Anakin was ok with that. There was something about Barriss that Anakin couldn't explain but she made him feel secure. He has never met another Jedi that had given off this kind of aura that he was receiving now from Barriss. After a bit the two padwans reached the door to Anakin's Quarters,

"I now bid you farewell padwan Skywalker"

Barriss bowed her head a bit.

"As do I padwan Offee"Said Anakin in response. They stared at each other for a quick second and then Barriss turned away and strode rather quickly down the corridor. Anakin watched her walk away for a couple of seconds and then entered his room. For the rest of the day Anakin a bit unfocused with his studies. His mind seemed to always return to the encounter he had with Barriss, yet also, something also seemed different, Anakin didn't feel so empty anymore as he had been since Padmé left him. That night Anakin was restless, he kept tossing and turning in his bed. He still couldn't get her out if his head.

"I wonder if this is some kind if Mirilian mind trick she's placed on me" was the last thing Anakin thought before he fell into a deep sleep.

**Well hello again, this is a work in progress so their maybe changes to the story later. PLEASE COMMENT IT HELPS ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. I really do hope you enjoyed this first chapter though. And yes I understand there's not a lot of fans to the Anakin and Barriss pair up but it just seemed like a good match to me. THANK YOU FOR READING THOUGH I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**


End file.
